O Segredo das Borboletas
by Hamii
Summary: - 'Elas podem ser classificadas de várias formas.' - Escrita em parceiria com a Tia Meygan Kaname! - Reviews, pf?
1. Fases Prólogo

**O Segredo das Borboletas**

_Prólogo_

_-_

Borboletas podem ser classificadas de diversas maneiras para o ser humano.

Para um biólogo, uma ciência;

Para um colecionador, uma raridade;

Para uma pessoa com Motefobia, um medo;

Para um filósofo, uma inspiração;

Para uma criança, uma mágica.

Quando ainda é uma lagarta, é frágil e indefesa, se sente menosprezada.

Quando está no casulo, está finalmente se prendendo em seu próprio mundo, quase pronta para mudar.

E finalmente, a transformação, esse é o segredo das borboletas.

**_Continua..._**

* * *

**Hamii** e **Meygan Kaname**, se juntaram! Sim, você não leu errado!

Certo, chega de propaganda, u.u'

Então, quanto à fanfic. Terá 4 capítulos, contando com o prólogo! Esperamos que gostem, e reviews também!

Capítulo número 1: **Lagarta**.


	2. Lagarta

**O Segredo das Borboletas**

_Lagarta_

_-_

Observava através da franja rósea que caia pelos seus olhos os alunos reunidos no pátio. Era o intervalo e as vozes altas tomavam conta da área aberta da escola, sendo quase impossível identificar qual voz pertencia a qual garganta.

Todos os adolescentes andavam em grupo, mas não ela. Preferia aquele lugar mais afastado em que podia colocar os pensamentos em ordem ao mesmo tempo que escondia o que se passava por sua mente.

Um grito feminino foi ouvido - devido uma brincadeira de um possível colega de classe - e a garota fechou os olhos esmeraldinos com força. Aquele grito trouxera a imagem da briga que presenciara ontem de volta a tona.

Não era a primeira briga e muito menos seria a última, mas isso não excluía o fato de ser terrível. Em um dos raros momentos em que seu pai deixava o efeito do álcool ir ameziando, foi um dos momentos que sua mãe escolherá para despedir-se de um 'cliente'.

A garrafa parcialmente cheia de uma bebiba amarelada se estatifou contra a parede, respingando o líquido de cheiro forte por móveis e roupas. O 'cliente' rapidamente terminou de abotoar a camisa e saiu da casa, deixando a família sozinha. Antes que a mulher - que no momento tentava tirar o batom borrado do rosto - tomasse conhecimento das intenções do marido após o pequeno escândalo, o mesmo a agarrou pelos cabelos atirando-a no chão. Estava muda por ter sido surpreendida, mas encontrou a voz para gritar quando sentiu um chute em seu estomâgo. 'Você não vale nada' foram as palavras dele antes de ir para a cozinha a procura de uma cerveja gelada.

A garota despertou dos devaneios quando escutou o sinal do colégio tocar. Deveria voltar para a sala e queria fazer isso antes que os corredores ficassem tumultuados. Porém, na metade do caminho avista um grupo de garotos conversando e sente o penetrante olhar de orbes ônix em si. Era como se enxergasse dentro de sua mente e visse seus pensamentos mais lamuriosos.

Tinha vergonha por ele lhe olhar assim, ele era tanto para o seu pequeno caminhão, de literalmente, filha da puta. Apressou-se mais ainda, não queria ter que correr o risco de ser vítima, mais uma vez, das piadas, mas enquanto se encaminhava para sua sala, foi inevitável.

'- Você viu aquela garota?', '-Se ela se cuidasse melhor, daria para usar ela. '

Não conseguiu evitar as lágrimas, porém, nem fez diferença, elas já faziam parte de seu rosto.

Dentro da sala de aula, cada vez que um livro era derrubado, ou grito soltado pelas garotas histéricas, se lembrava do seu dia-a-dia. Era horrível se sentir assim, menosprezada, como uma lagarta que não chegaria à fase do casulo nunca. Era como se ela fosse viver isso para sempre, as horas não passavam, ela não envelhecia, ela não morria logo. Nunca vinha nada maior do que ela, e a devorava. Já não agüentava mais aquela pressão, se levantou e saiu correndo da sala de aula. Começou a andar sem rumo pelos corredores do colégio, só parou quando ouviu uma voz conhecida, e como era conhecida, Ino a garota perfeita, esta lá, na sala do Psicólogo.

-Os amigos do meu pai tentaram me assediar novamente – ela disse – sinto falta da minha mãe.

- Mas ela não está mais aqui Ino...

- POR CULPA DO MEU PAI! – Disse se levantando enquanto derrubava as coisas da mesa do Psicólogo, Sakura, assistia a cena por uma fresta, já que a porta não estava fechada – se ele não tivesse a matado, eu não estaria passando por isso.

- É um fato Ino. – Sakura não se segurou e abriu a porta, não estava acreditando naquilo, não com ela, a garota glamour. – Quem te deu permissão para entrar? – Então ela viu Ino. Viu que a garota perfeita, não era tão perfeita assim, era tudo uma máscara de mentiras.

- Você vive uma mentira aqui na escola Ino – conseguiu soltar, até se surpreendeu por dirigir a palavra a ela.

- Não. Vamos conversar – Ino então, a guiou para fora da sala do Psicólogo, levando-a até um banco do pátio, agora vazio, devido ao horário. – Eu sei o que você passa. Vivo coisas igual a você!

- Não acredito, você é perfeita! Mas é tudo uma mentira, eu queria saber mentir assim...

- Não é mentira. É transformação – olhou para o chão – só por que meu pai é um vagabundo, não significa que eu também tenha que ser uma. Cada um é o que quer ser, independente da família que tenha!

- Não entendo, eu não consigo ser assim.

- Acho que você ainda está aprendendo a viver. – Ino passou a encará-la. – Somente isso.

- Como eu posso aprender mais rápido?

- Você sabe como uma borboleta nasce, não sabe?

- Do ovo? – Perguntou encarando Ino também.

- Sim, do ovo, mas estou falando das fases que ela passa até se tornar uma borboleta.

- Hm, ovo, lagarta, casulo, borboleta.

- Isso, vamos supor que, você já viveu à do ovo, que seria o seu nascimento, e agora está na fase da lagarta.

- Como assim?

- Borboletas não se prendem em suas famílias. Elas voam livremente, mas para conseguir a liberdade, elas são menosprezadas antes, essa é a fase da lagarta.

- Faz sentido, como é a fase do casulo? Quero ir para ela o mais rápido possível.

- Eu também queria isso quando estava no seu lugar.

- Você já foi menosprezada? Bem, não importa, posso ir direto pra fase em que eu voo livremente?

- Você não pode pular uma fase, nunca – disse enquanto se levantava – vem, eu te acompanho até sua sala. – Foram em silêncio até a sala de aula de Sakura.

- Obrigada.

- Vou ser sua amiga, e te ajudar – deu uma abraço em Sakura – a próxima fase é com você, crie seu próprio mundo e se feche nele, como um casulo.

**Continua...**

* * *

Ulálálá. O que acharam?

Mey:''Espero que estejam gostando da fic, agradeço as reviews que mandaram pra nós. Podem continuar mandando reviews, pois essa mocinha que quis fazer parceria nessa fic merece. Hamii, te adoro linda, escritora maravilhosa. Beijos, até o próximo capítulo!''

Hamii: ''Não tenho nada com isso bjs, reviews pra gente?''


End file.
